When Logic Fails
by craklyn
Summary: Ginny discovers that not everything comes down to logic. Sometimes what you feel counts more.


Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling was there first.

A/N: I wanted to write about a less popular pairing. This guy gets too little attention. So, here you go, hope you like it!

When Logic Fails

"We've got to stop doing this."

"Right, because you hate me."

"And you hate me."

"Uh-huh." He mumbled, flipped the pillow around, and pressed his face onto the cool side.

Ginny had lost count of the times she had woken up next to Theo a long time ago. They met at bars, parks, parties, even coffee shops, always by coincidence, got into an argument and woke up from the same bed. Their unnatural relationship had begun on her fifth year in Hogwarts, with a heated argument in front of the greenhouses. Whether it was about quidditch or potions, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. What she did remember was her reaction to his attempt to silence her by giving her a short and angry kiss. She had stood still, staring at him for a while, before grabbing his robes and pulling him into one of the greenhouses. After brushing the leaves from each other's clothes, they had said nothing, and just left like nothing happened.

And there he was again, sleeping in her bed, with his messy hair and long lashes. She did like his lashes. Or rather the way they tickled her cheeks when they kissed. Oh, and they did. One would think a person doesn't frequently kiss someone she insists she hates, but Ginny had long ago admitted to herself that she loved kissing Theo. It was passionate and angry, just like their first time, but easy and comfortable.

Theo opened his eyes, "You're staring."

"It's my bed, I'd think I have the right."

They lay on their sides, looking at each other.

"You're really infuriating, you know." Theo smiled. His eyes smiled too. Ginny was sure he was the only person whose eyes could smile like that, squinting and twinkling, making her belly feel warm every single time. He wasn't exactly handsome, but there were little things that made him attractive: they way he held himself, his surprisingly deep voice, and though he rarely smiled, it was a smile worth waiting for.

Ginny couldn't help the smirk that fought its way onto her face, "Like you're the one to talk."

Theo lifted his hand to lazily tug at her hair. "But don't they say", he drawled, "that two minuses make a plus."

"Don't who say?"

"Dunno, the wise people, with their numbers and riddles and all."

Ginny look at him, at his furrowed brow and eyes that were no longer smiling. "But sometimes the numbers just don't add up."

"Oh." Theo rolled on his back and stayed silent for a while. "I should go."

She watched him get dressed and leave without another word. She wasn't sure what had changed the atmosphere so quickly. She felt cold and lonely, and drew Theo's pillow into a hug.

* * *

><p>She didn't see Theo for weeks. She missed the bickering, and found herself trying to stir up a fight with her friends. Harry seemed taken aback by her behavior, Luna blamed the wrackspurts, Ron started fuming like he always did, yelling and slamming doors, but that only aggravated Ginny more. Hermione seemed the only one who noticed that there was actually a reason for her constant bad mood.<p>

"Ginny, I love you to death but you've got to stop acting like an idiot!", Hermione snapped at her. They were peeling sprouts at the Burrow's kitchen, preparing for a Sunday dinner. Ron had once again made a grand exit after a shouting match with his sister. Ginny stared at the sprouts before sneaking a glance at Hermione. "I know", she mumbled.

"You should do something. Owl him. Go see him."

Ginny's head shot up. She stared at the older girl next to her; she had abandoned the sprouts and looked at Ginny with a knowing look.

"You know?"

"I gathered. You aren't that good at hiding your emotions. Runs in the family, that one." A crooked smile crept on her face.

"And you think it's okay? Me seeing someone, I mean. Or not exactly, I don't know what this is.."

"Ginny, it's fine." Hermione interrupted her, "You don't have to date Harry just because he or anyone else may or may not expect it. Go with your heart and leave the logical thinking for me."

Ginny looked at the older girl next to her. Hermione returned to the sprouts, still smiling. Even if the two of them were complete opposites in many ways, she knew Ginny better than anyone, maybe better than Ginny herself.

"What would this family do without you?" Ginny sighed, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Love you too, sis."

* * *

><p>The next Monday found Ginny heaving frustrated sighs in her tiny apartment. She knew what to do, only she didn't know how. She had spilled her tea over the table, kicked her toe against a chair, melted a cauldron at work and burned her soup. She didn't even know it was possible to burn a soup. Finding only mismatching socks after a freezing shower finally drove her over the edge, and she grabbed her wand and apparated. A second after she had knocked on Theo's door, she started having second thoughts. Just as she was about to turn around and run, the door opened, revealing a frustrated looking man. Theo stared at Ginny for a moment, and burst out laughing. "What the hell happened to you? You look like a train ran over you."<p>

Ginny looked down, she was wearing Charlie's old Puddlemere United sweater, one blue and one grey-striped sock, and her hair was still dripping wet.

"Um.. It seems I've been a bit distracted lately."

"So it seems. You want to come in?"

Ginny had been to Theo's apartment before, but she had never really looked around. It was cozy. A bit messy, but she liked it.

"Anyway", she started, turning to look at Theo, "the thing is, I don't seem to function that well anymore."

"Why is that?" He cocked an eyebrow; an infuriating and irresistible habit of his.

"I guess I miss you." Ginny refused to look away from him, even though she felt her cheeks burning.

"You guess? I thought you said we don't add up." His eyes were dark, Ginny couldn't decide whether it was because of anger or sadness. She sighed.

"I know I did. I mean, look at us. We're not supposed to. Gryffindors and Slytherins and Notts and Wealeys, it's not supposed to add up. But somehow this equation works. And I'm not that good at being logical, it seems, so I'm just going to stop thinking and start doing."

"Arithmancy was never my favorite subject." Theo looked at Ginny with an amused expression. "I guess I miss you too."

"You guess?" She couldn't help smiling.

"I know. To hell with logic." He pulled Ginny into a crushing hug.

* * *

><p>Ginny watched him as they lay on his bed. His fingers were tracing circles on her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.<p>

"And we were supposed to hate each other." She smiled sleepily.

"Yeah well, love, hate, like.. Another four letter word. I think what counts is what we want. What we do. And besides, thin lines and all that." He smirked.

"Hmm", she murmured, "to hell with logic, I kinda love you."

He pulled her against his chest, "I love you too"


End file.
